The Rain, She Whispered
by FuzzieEars67
Summary: What happens when Olivia experiences 'Laundry Day' for the first time while working in SVU? EO, don't like, don't read. Fluffiness ensured.


WOW. My FIRST SVU fic… I'm almost proud… almost…

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. Nothing. Don't sue, I don't have much.

Try to enjoy… for my sake…

xXx

It was almost scandalous. Her cinnamon-auburn hair hung straight to her shoulders, dangling diamond earrings only falling a few inches shorter. A black dress wrapped around her like a glove, starting with over-the-shoulder straps, and ending around her thighs with ruffles and fluffies. A diamond chain hung around her slender neck. Black heels clicked on the tile floors of the bullpen.

The fact that she had been very open and emotional with Elliot since he had bounced back from the divorce didn't make the dress any easier to wear.

"What in the hell are you wearing?" Elliot asked as Olivia entered the office casually around eight. Offended, Olivia scowled at him.

"It's laundry day. This is all I had left." She defended, pointing to the dress. Elliot laughed at her and tossed his pen onto the desk.

"Olivia. _Please_ tell me that you do your laundry at least once a week." The smile was still fresh; his teeth were positively gleaming in the summer sun. Olivia glared at him as she sat at her desk.

"I made the sacrifice for you. I stayed after hours and did YOUR paperwork, when I could've been doing my laundry. So, a 'Thank You' would be nice, or even a 'Hey, Olivia, you look nice for once.'" She continued to glare.

"Well," John spoke out, "I think that Olivia is trying to seduce one of us." The three detectives shared a laugh while Olivia just shook her head and sifted through the paperwork that had already been laid on her desk.

Cragen stepped into the bullpen.

'_Oh no…' _Olivia thought, keeping her head down. Cragen was silent a moment before he spoke.

"How can you do your job in _that?_" The question wasn't a surprise. Elliot lowered his head into his manila file and stifled his laughter.

Olivia felt her cheeks burn.

"I…I'm sorry, Captain…I-It's Laundry day." She stammered lamely, mentally booting herself in the ass. Cragen cocked and eyebrow at her.

"I just got a call from a woman in Queens… says she thinks she knows our rapist from our Johansen rape case. Munch, Fin, I'm sending you guys on it. Elliot? You and your partner are stuck on desk duty today – It's been a little slow since the Johansen case." Cragen nodded to the Jew and his partner as they head out the door.

"Oh, and Olivia," Cragen called as he turned on his heel.

"Yes, Captain?" Olivia answered in a voice she hoped was firm.

"Have Elliot do your laundry next time." He stepped into his office and closed the door behind him. Olivia let out the breath she had been holding. Elliot burst into giggle-fits.

"Oh, man, Liv… You really got us out of roadwork today." He smiled at her. "It's like a… Triple whammy. You dressed up, you do my paperwork and Cragen gives us the day off from roadwork… Thanks a lot!" Olivia sighed, defeated, though a little Olivia in her head wondered aloud; '_Why does he** like** it when I dress up? It's nothing special…'_

"Just be glad I don't do your laundry." Elliot said after a pause. "I've seen the panties you throw in your gym bag." Olivia felt her cheeks burn for a second time this morning.

"…Why are you snooping through my gym bag?" She asked, shock still evident on her face. Elliot shook his head.

"Kept dropping my damn toothbrush." He said, biting the end of his pen as he attempted to focus on his paperwork. Olivia blinked at him. "What?" He looked up at her. "I'm serious!"

Olivia smiled wickedly. She spun her head around quickly to assure there were no other employees around, then peeked in Cragen's office to make sure he was busying himself.

When she knew the coast was clear, Olivia stood and sauntered over to Elliot, laughing quietly as the color drained from his face. Delicately, she sat on his lap and placed her arms around her neck. Her left leg snuck over her right and she grazed his cheek with her own.

"You know what they say," She purred, running her left hand down his chest and pulling lightly at his tie; twirling it between her fingers. Elliot gulped. Olivia moved her left thigh against his own and put her lips to his ear.

"Curiosity killed the cat." Olivia smiled when Elliot looked up at her. She stood and walked to the coffee pot, hips swaying side to side. The little Olivia in her head did back flips, amazed by her all-of-a-sudden boldness. As she poured herself a cup of coffee, she felt a certain something seize her waist.

"You know," Elliot said in a low voice, "I hate it when you do that." He placed kisses on the back of her neck, nibbled a tender spot quickly and pulled away to stand next to her.

"Turnabout is fair play…?" Olivia offered, rubbing her neck and pouring Elliot a cupful. He nodded in agreement.

"You better quit… I might push you down on that desk and kiss you all over, if you're not careful." Elliot warned seductively. Olivia bit her lip to pull him in. Elliot growled at her and walked away, whacking her ass as he went.

"Ow!" Olivia hissed, glaring at the back of his head.

xXx

The hours seemed to crawl by as their stacks of paperwork became smaller and smaller. By two, the stacks of unfinished paperwork were now finished stacks and Elliot was making paper balls out of old newspaper and attempting to make baskets with the trash can.

Munch and Fin had called from the road, and said they weren't entirely finished with the woman calling in on the Johansen rapist, but the traffic in Queens was heavy. Olivia assumed they used it as an excuse to eat a long lunch and interrogate the hell out of their 'Helper'.

"Hey, I just found six dollars in my pocket… wanna grab something from the vending machine?" Elliot asked, holding up the dollar bills. Olivia smiled.

"Sure."

They walked to the lounge, side by side, her heels clicking on the floors as she went. When they reached the lounge, Elliot ushered her inside the room, checked the hall for passersby and jumped in behind her.

"Elliot, what –"He pressed her up against the soda machine and almost melded his lips to hers, burying his left hand in her hair, his right running down her side. Olivia let a soft moan escape her lips when Elliot began trailing soft kisses down her neck. She ran her fingers through his hair when he bit her tender spot and grabbed onto his waistband.

"I've wanted to do that all day long." Elliot admitted as he pulled away. Olivia sighed at the cold feeling and stepped away from the soda machine.

Rendezvous in the lounge? How… Incredibly Sexy.

xXx

Munch and Fin had returned a little after four with little information from the woman in Queens and complained about the wild goose chase they were sent on for a 'rapist' that hadn't even lost his virginity.

Cragen dismissed everyone after the sun set, claiming a rainstorm was on its way and 'We're slow anyway.' Olivia picked up her bag, bid her farewells, and head out the door first.

"I'll get out of these damn shoes…" She muttered, making her way toward her car.

"Olivia!" A voice called. "Wait!" She turned to see Elliot jogging her way.

"Elliot? What's wrong?" Olivia asked as he approached. Elliot slowed to a stop close to her.

"Let me take you to dinner, Liv." He breathed. Olivia cocked her head to the side.

"Why?" She asked. Elliot sighed.

"Do I need a reason?" He flashed a smile. Olivia smiled in return and nodded.

"I don't suppose." She rolled her shoulders. Elliot offered his arm to her. Daintily, she took it and hooked it through her own. She could feel her heart pulse all through her body and wondered if it were a good thing to feel around Elliot.

Proudly, he walked her to his car and politely opened her door for her. Olivia rolled her eyes and ducked into the car, giggling as she watched Elliot race to the driver's side and hop in.

"Where are we headed?" Olivia asked, running her hands through her hair. Elliot smiled.

"A little Italian place across from Central Park… We could take a little walk after dinner." He winked at her and tore out of the parking lot, and into the crowded streets of the city.

"Elliot!" Olivia scolded playfully, unable to hide her smile. "You have such a dirty mind." Elliot scoffed.

"Liv, I've seen the looks you give me…don't think I don't know what goes on inside that head of yours." Olivia sat, mouth open, wide eyed.

"What looks? You do not!" She defended, crossing her arms. Elliot squealed the tires of the Crown Victoria and sped into a parking lot across the road.

As they stepped inside the small restaurant, the smells of spices and herbs surrounded them, causing Olivia's stomach to growl. Embarrassed, she ran to the nearest table and sat, yanking a menu from its holder behind the sauces and shakers and flipping it open, chocolate eyes searching for the one item she knew wouldn't fail her.

Spaghetti.

Elliot followed her to the table and sat across from her, taking the menu from her and reading it thoughtfully. A waitress approached.

"What can I get for you?" A bubbly teenage girl asked, with long, brown hair and bright blue eyes. Olivia spoke up first.

"I'll have a plate of Spaghetti with meat sauce and a glass of water with lemon, please." Elliot raised an eyebrow at her.

"Uhm… I'll do the same… with a Coke, instead, please." The waitress nodded and bounced away, giggling as she went.

Elliot glanced around the restaurant. There were too many booths to count, but only a few other couples dining in, chatting lowly. The tinking of metal to glass and ice cubes to the glass were heard, but nothing much else. A quiet jazz song played over the speakers and seemed to sooth him a little more.

When he spoke to her, it had seemed so much easier than talking to one of his kids or his own brother. Even when they talked about nothing, their talk always brought a smile to his face and a softer beat to his heart. Olivia had been the first person to make him generally happy after Kathy had taken the kids and run off. She knew which buttons to press to keep him going… and when she didn't, he came and cried into her shoulder, and she held him close, whispering sweet things until he had stopped and fallen asleep, or until she had cried herself to sleep.

His heart seemed to swell when Olivia was around him.

Why was that?

He couldn't be falling in love again, right?

The sad truth of the matter, he concluded, was that; He had loved Olivia long before Kathy had ever left, and though that had seemed so wrong, it felt more than right and he hadn't wanted to stop.

So, he had been in love this entire time and hadn't known?

How foolish.

"This was great, Elliot." Olivia finished off her last forkful and sipped her water. Tossing a piece of gum at him, she began to chew a piece of her own, and threw down a few dollar bills on the table for the waitress's tip. Elliot pulled a fold of money out of his pocket and tossed it down along side the dollar bills, tossed the gum in his mouth and stood, brushing off his front.

Olivia stood next to him and paused.

"Liv?" He asked, touching her arm.

"Listen," She whispered. Elliot listened. Tiny, almost inaudible taps began to hammer the roof of the restaurant.

"The rain," She whispered.

Lacing her fingers through his, she ran out of the restaurant, dragging Elliot behind her and across the street to Central Park.

Olivia smiled as the rain continued to pour, slipping out of her heels and dropping her purse. Elliot began to give some advice against playing in the rain, but the smile she gave him melted his heart and a ball formed in his throat.

The rain made her dress cling to her more than it already had, making it difficult for him to look her in the eye and not at her body. Icy rain drops began to bead on her tanned skin and roll down her body, but she didn't seem to give a damn. Her wet hair clung to her face, around the smile that never seemed to fade.

"Dance with me," Olivia begged, grabbing his hand and twirling herself around.

"I'd be more than happy to." He whispered softly, wrapping his arm around her waist and his fingers lacing through her own.

And for what seemed like perfect hours, they danced in the park, under the stars and the cold rain, foreheads pressed together.

"Olivia, I…" Elliot began. Their dancing slowed to a stop.

"Elliot?" He pulled his head back and looked down at her. With a sigh, he began.

"Liv… I honestly don't know how I can show you how much I love you… or if I can even put it into words… But I know when I'm happy, you're right there to share it with me… when I feel like dying, you're holding my hand… When we were busting our asses and working 23 hour days, you always let me off, you gave me a break; you took it when I blew up… I don't know how to thank you or show you how much I care… But this is how I'll start." He pressed his lips to hers, warming them; wrapping both arms around her waist and holding her close, with every fear that she might disappear with the next breeze.

As she pulled away, Olivia smiled up at him.

"I've only been waiting too long to hear those words from you…" Pause. "Elliot… I've always loved you."

And the icy cold rain continued to fall.

xXx

Uhm…I really don't know what to say… obviously not my best work, but I'm on vacation and wrote this rather quickly so mother doesn't nag me about it… Please let me know!

Raven


End file.
